wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Amelia Hundley
Hamilton, Ohio, USA |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = 2011-2015, 2016 |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = Cincinnati Gymnastics Academy |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = Mary Lee Tracy & Amy Wert |Row 8 title = Current Status |Row 8 info = Retired |Row 9 title = Twitter |Row 9 info = @ahundley16}}Amelia Hundley (born January 21, 1998) is a retired American artistic gymnast. She is coached by Mary Lee Tracy at Cincinnati Gymnastics. Her favorite event is floor exercise. Junior Career 2011 Hundley's first meet in 2011 was the Nastia Liukin SuperGirl Cup, where she placed second. Hundley competed at the CoverGirl Classic, where she placed fourth on floor exercise, sixth in the all-around, seventh on uneven bars, and eighth on vault. Hundley competed at the Junior National Championships, where she placed fourth on floor exercise, fifth in the all-around, and tied for seventh on uneven bars. Hundley also competed at the Japan Junior International, where she placed second in the all-around, on vault, and floor exercise, third on uneven bars, and fourth on balance beam. 2012 Hundley was named to the American team for the Pacific Rim Championships. The team won gold, and Hundley placed second on vault behind her Cincinnati Gymnastics teammate Lexie Priessman. Hundley competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy in late March. The American team finished first in the junior division. In May, Hundley competed at the Secret US Classic. She placed third in the junior all-around, as well as third on vault and uneven bars (tied), second on balance beam, and fourth on floor exercise. Her scores qualified her to the Junior Visa Championships in June. At Championships, Hundley placed sixth in the all-around, fifth on vault, third on uneven bars, fourth on balance beam, and fifth on floor exercise. 2013 On February 14, Hundley verbally committed to the University of Florida which she will attend in the fall of 2016 and will compete against current team and gym mate Lexie Priessman who is verbally committed to LSU. In March, she was announced as a member of the junior US team for the European Tour (City of Jesolo Trophy and GER-ROU-USA meet).Jesolo/ GER-ROU-USA meet In Jesolo, she won bronze in the junior all-around behind compatriot Bailie Key and Italy's Enus Mariani, and bronze on balance beam. She competed in a mixed team with compatriot Brenna Dowell and two German gymnasts at the GER-ROU-USA Friendly, placing fourth. In July, Hundley competed at the US Classic, winning silver in the all-around and on uneven bars, bronze on floor exercise, and placing fifth on vault and balance beam. At the National Championships, she won bronze in the all-around and on floor, and gold on uneven bars, as well as placing seventh on vault and fourteenth on beam. In November, Hundley was announced as a competitor for the Mexico Open,Mexico Open but withdrew from the lineup a week before the competition.withdrawal Senior Career 2014 Hundley's senior debut came at the U.S. Classic, placing fourth on floor, sixth in the all-around, eighth on bars, and ninth on beam. At the National Championships, she suffered a fall on floor exercise on day one and finished sixth in the all-around. Immediately after Nationals, she was named to the American team for the Pan American Senior Championships, where she contributed to the USA's team gold medal. 2015 In July, Hundley competed at the Pan American Games in Toronto, Canada. She contributed to the Americans' gold medal finish, and qualified to the all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise finals. She fell on bars in the all-around and clipped her feet on the low bar, resulting in a low score and a fourth place finish. She rallied in the event finals, winning bronze on bars and silver on floor. Her spot on the Pan American Games team automatically qualified her to the National Championships in August. Unfortunately, on the first day, she tore her meniscus on her first event. She was able to finish the competition but withdrew from the second day of Nationals.torn meniscus 2016 Hundley returned to competition at the Stuttgart World Cup in March, winning all-around bronze. In June, she competed at the U.S. Classic, only competing on three events: vault, where she won bronze, uneven bars, where she placed sixth, and balance beam, where she placed twelfth. At the National Championships, she placed sixth in the all-around, seventh on uneven bars, ninth on floor exercise, and eleventh on balance beam. She successfully petitioned into the Olympic Trials, where she placed seventh on vault, eighth on uneven bars, ninth in the all-around, and tenth on beam and floor. In the end, she did not make the Olympic team. She retired from elite gymnastics after the Olympic Trials to attend the University of Florida that fall.retired Medal Count Floor Music 2010-2011 - "Ov ﻿Hayoc Ashxarh" by Ara Gevorgyan 2013 - "Vadoka Bayan" by Lesi Ortestral/ "Kalinka" by Chico del Mar & DJ Base 2014 - "Capone" by Ronan Hardiman References